


Ohlušující ticho

by bobulka



Series: Pryč z prostoru [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobulka/pseuds/bobulka





	Ohlušující ticho

Všechno je tak tiché a krásné a třpytivé. Ticho je tady něco, jako milodar, nekonečný milodar, nekonečného ticha. V tichu neslyšíte nic přecházet ani odcházet. Nezabolí vás, když vás vaši milovaní opustí, protože to neslyšíte, protože to nevnímáte. Je to bezbolestné. _Ticho nebolí, ticho je spásou._ Věřte můj život i životy všech ostatních žijících v tichu by nikdo nechtěl, protože jsem zapomněla zmínit jedinou věc – ticho je tak _ledové_.

 

Mlčenlivě – jako vždy – jsem pozorovala stromy obalené ledem. To jsou naše lesy, spousta stromů, které jsou, jako ze skla. Je přes ně led, není nikde ani kousíček bez ledu. Všechno je tu ledové. Člověk by si myslel, že všechny uslyší, uslyší jejich kroky po ledové podlaze, ale jsme přece v tichu. Tichu, které nám bylo darem. Darem namísto zničení planety. Někdo nás zmrazil a dal nám tím ticho a život. Ticho je spásou, ticho je život. Posadila jsem pod jeden strom, stojím u něj už tak dlouho. Ani nevím, jak dlouho. Možná minuta, možná pět, možná hodina, možná dvě, možná den, možná tři, možná týden, možná rok, možná celá staletí. Ale jsem si jistá, že Darren odešel před pár minutami, říkal, že se vrátí. Usmála jsem se, jako vždy a řekla, že tady na něj počkám.

 

Znejistěla jsem. Může mu to jen trvat. Zvedla jsem se z ledu a jen ze zvyku si oprášila kalhoty. Led tady nestudí a ani vám po něm na oblečení nezůstane ten letmý poprašek. Zašla jsem trochu mezi stromy, nikde nikdo. Jak jsem si to taky mohla myslet, jak by tu někdo mohl být, i když tu jsou jistě všichni. Jen nechtějí, abych o nich věděla. To ticho dělá, skryje vás, když netoužíte být na cizích očích. Vrátila jsem se zpět ke stromu, kde jsem předtím stála. Darren tu stále není.

 

Kdo je vůbec Darren? Darren je můj… co je vlastně můj? Bratr? Bratranec? Přítel? Známý? Snažila jsem se to vydolovat ze své mysli, ale byla jsem si jistá, že až ho uvidím, budu vědět. To se tady občas stává, že si na něco nemůžete vzpomenout, není to nic neobvyklého.

 

Sedla jsem si zpět pod strom a koukala před sebe. Něco se mi mihlo na kraji mého zorného pole. Potřásla jsem hlavou a ohlédla se tím směrem, nic tam nebylo. Oddechla jsem si, tohle se tu taky občas stává. Nebo ne? Opřela jsem se o led, kterým byl strom pokrytý. Mrkla jsem a stalo se to znovu, zase na kraji mého vidění, ale o kousek blíž, než předtím. Otočila jsem se za tím, zase nic. Tohle je tu naprosto normální, přesvědčovala jsem se. I když, co je tady ksakru naprosto normální? Vůbec jsem netušila. Stále jsem koukala tím směrem, kde se ta věc míhala, ale nic jsem už neviděla. Dokud jsem to neuslyšela. To ticho. Najednou bylo tak ohlušující, až jsem si myslela, že mi praskne hlava. Urychleně jsem si zacpala uši a zavřela pevně oči.

 

Trvalo to hrozně dlouho. Hrozně dlouho se ozývalo to ticho, to neskutečně hlasité ticho, zvýšené na maximum. Donutila jsem se otevřít oči a podívat se na ten děs, co stál proti mně. Daleko, ale při tom tak blízko ke mně stál… tygr. Obrovský bílý tygr, čekající na to, aby mne mohl slupnout ke svačině. Ticho pokračovalo a mě to trhalo uši. Připlácla jsem si na ně ruce ještě víc a tygr se rozběhl. Běžel přímo proti mně. Otevřela jsem pusu a chtěla začít křičet, ne ječet, z plných plic. Z mých úst však nevycházel žádný zvuk a tygr dál běžel proti mně, přímo na mne. Nedokázala jsem z něj spustit pohled a ani se pohnout, seděla jsem tam přikovaná a on běžel, načež doběhl skoro ke mně a začal skákat. Na mě, určitě. Vyskočil a jeho mohutné bílé tělo, černě pruhované, přeletělo to mé a doslova zmizelo ve stromu. A ticho zmizelo. Už mi netrhalo uši, už to bylo jen to obyčejné ticho, které důvěrně znám anebo ne?

 

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a snažila se nedívat se na místo, odkud běžel tygr. Už tam nebyl nebo jsem si to aspoň myslela. Nebyla jsem si vůbec jistá, co mohlo přijít a proto jsem se snažila z hloubky své mysli vydolovat, kdo je vlastně Darren. A kdo jsem vůbec já?

 

 _Jsem… myslím, že se jmenuji… jsem… Khali._ Tím jsem si byla téměř jistá. Téměř, opravdu jen téměř. Vlastně vůbec. Zvědavost mi nedovolila uposlechnout to, že už se nepodívám na místo, kde byl tygr. Oči mi tam rychle zalétly a zjistily, že je tam. Stojí a čeká. A v tomhle ledovém světle se mu jinak černé pruhy duhově leskly. Bylo to krásné, překrásné, a děsivé zároveň. Začal pomalu chodit v kruzích. Tichým ťapkáním obcházel strom, u nějž jsem seděla. Pruhy opravdu vytvářely barevné odlesky. _Khali._ Pomyslela jsem si ještě jednou své – asi – jméno. Tygr při té myšlence zvedl hlavu a zíral na mne. V očích se mu leskl oheň a dravost. Rozhodně nebyl přátelský. Snažila jsem se na sebe už nijak neupozorňovat, ale on se i tak každým prošlapaným kruhem přibližoval blíž ke mně. Dokud nestál přede mnou. Pohrdavě sledoval můj obličej, jakoby v něm mohl číst. Ale vždyť to je jen zvíře. Zvíře ticha. Sedl si a po chvíli si lehl zády ke mně.

 

Pozorovala jsem ho, uchvácena jeho zvláštním zbarvením a přesvědčení, že je i ve spánku nebezpečný šlo někam pryč. Po čtyřech jsem přilezla trochu blíž k tygrovi, jen na délku mé paže. Natáhla jsem se před sebe a toužebně se chtěla dotknout jeho srsti. Vypadala tak _kouzelně_. Letmo jsem se dotkla pár jemných chlupů a ruku rychle stáhla. Napočítala jsem do šedesáti, a když tygr nic neudělal, jemně jsem ho pohladila.

 

Tělem mu projel vyděšený záchvěv a najednou se přede mnou tyčil s vyceněními tesáky. Krev mi tuhla v žilách. Vrčel a syčel na mě. Já jen bezmocně couvala ke stromu. Byla jsem si tak jistá, že tu zemřu, jakože je tu všechno z ledu. Tygr po mně hrábl tlapou s drápy a málem mě sekl. Naštěstí jsem mu o kousek uhnula. Jakmile jsem za sebou ucítila led na stromě, bylo jasné, že je to, to poslední v mém životě.

 

Nad mou hlavou se ozval podivný zvuk. Co si jako WROP, WROP, WROP. A začala se tam zjevovat ještě podivnější věc. Byla velká, docela, a modrá, hodně modrá, krásně modrá. Úplně nahoře té věci svítilo světlo. A co bylo nejdivnější, že nebyla pod ledem, ale čím víc nabývala ta věc realističtější tvar, tím jsem slyšela, jako se jí ledové ticho chce zmocnit. Tygra však neodradila. Stále po mně šel. Ta věc se otevřela, dveře té věci -  modré budky – se otevřely. A v nich stál velice, velice podivný muž. Budka se ve vzduchu nestále pohybovala výš a níž a muž se začal sunout víc ke kraji. První co mne napadlo bylo co to sakra dělá? Vždyť se zabije! Ale pak mi došlo, _co_ vlastně dělá. Podával mi ruku.

 

„Dělej! Chyť se mě!“ křičel. Podívala jsem se po tygrovi a po mužovi. Neměla jsem moc na výběr a tak jsem trochu vyskočila a pokusila se zachytit mužovi nabízené ruky. Byl moc vysoko. „No tak! Allons-y, holka! Dělej!“ zakřičel na mě ještě jednou. Vypadal, že by chtěl, aby budka klesla ještě o kousek, ale stále se držela v té úrovni, kam už jsem nedosáhla. Tygr znovu vypadal, že po mně sekne, tentokrát bych už neuhnula. Adrenalin mě donutil, abych do svého vyskočení dala trochu větší sílu a odraz. Když jsem cítila, že mám nohy ve vzduchu, snažila jsem se nataženýma rukama dosáhnout, co nejdál to šlo.

 

Zachytila jsem se okraje budky. Konečky prstů jsem se zuby nehty držela. Tygr se sápal za mnou a muž si klek na všechny čtyři. „CHYŤ SE MĚ!“ křičel v najednou ohlušujícím rachotu, přesněji tichu. Věděl, že nemá moc času, že jeho budku chce led taky ovládnout. Pokusila jsem se jednou rukou pustit kraje budky, ale šlo to ztěžka. Muž mě chytl za zápěstí a snažil se mě vytáhnout nahoru. Snažila jsem se spolupracovat, ale od vzduchu se jen těžko odráží. Strom. Za mnou byl strom. Vykopla jsem jednu nohu za sebe a ucítila jsem, že se jí opírám o strom. Odrazila jsem se od něj a dostala se tak půlkou těla do budky. Teď už jsem se lépe vytáhla s mužovou pomocí dovnitř. Tygr řval společně s tichem. A jakmile jsme oba dva byli v modré budce, dveře se za námi zabouchly.

 

Vydechla jsem.

 

A pak to uviděla. Byla zevnitř… větší. Překvapeně jsem se podívala kolem sebe. Budka uvnitř byla velká. Opravdu, tak velká, že se do ní vešel celý ovládací panel, jako do kosmické lodi. Muž si všiml mého výrazu a zasmál se. „Jo, je uvnitř větší.“ Podotkl.

 

„Eh.“ Přikývla jsem. Muž se postavil a urovnal si pomuchlaný kabát. Až teď mi to napadlo. „Kdo jste?“

 

Na mou otázku se usmál a odpověděl.

 

„Já jsem Doktor.“


End file.
